


Chéri

by Petitecrique



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitecrique/pseuds/Petitecrique
Summary: Vincent ne rêvait pas, il venait d'appeler Hugo Clément " chéri " devant tous les téléspectateurs... Cette soirée s'annonçait longue et pleine de surprises...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, première fanfiction ! J'hésitais vraiment à la poster, parce que c'était juste un délire pour moi-même, mais finalement je me dis que pourquoi pas ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'y ai mis tous mon amour ;) N'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils, des suggestions, etc... Si ça vous plait d'autres suivront :)   
> Et bien sûr tout ceci n'est que fiction ! :P   
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Chéri… Il venait de le prononcer ce mot, il ne rêvait pas… Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé à dire cela mais il l’avait dit. L’important n’était pas ce qu’il venait de dire, mais à qui il venait de le dire.   
Il continua sa chronique comme si de rien n’était, lui seul se rendait compte de sa voix un peu plus tendue, de son débit un peu plus rapide. Il en était là, il venait d’appeler « chéri » Hugo Clément à sa gauche. Et son cœur battait la chamade. C’était prévu, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le jeune reporter soit là ce soir et surtout qu’il se place à côté de lui.   
Vincent avait admiré Hugo toute la soirée, son sourire, cette bienveillance quand il regardait les autres, ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs qui lui donnait un visage d’ange. Il avait essayé de le cacher pendant des mois, mais bon sang que le jeune strasbourgeois lui faisait de l’effet ! Un peu trop peut-être. Il y avait eu des petits regards, et puis des provocations à peine dissimulées sur les réseaux sociaux, le fait qu’il voulait l’entrainer dans un sport qui demandait un certain contact physique et une certaine tenue, peu habillée disons. Puis il y avait eu les photos, sur lesquelles Hugo était magnifique bien sûr mais qui étaient un peu ambigues dans la façon dont le cadet tenait le comédien. Vincent n’avait pas voulu se faire de films. Hugo était gentil, et puis il y avait Martin. Le comédien n’avait toujours pas réussi à identifier leur relation. Hugo était venu avec Martin voir son spectacle, il l’avait d’ailleurs chambré sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais Hugo avait mis un cœur quand il avait mentionné le spectacle du comédien. Et puis une fois Hugo avait remarqué que la chemise du chroniqueur était un peu trop ouverte, il l’avait fait remarquer sur Twitter. Mais surtout ce soir il y avait eu cette main. Cette main dans son dos, réconfortante, chaude, complètement imprévue. Qui l’avait troublé soyons clair. Alors il avait dit chéri ! Il y avait eu un moment où ils s’étaient crus seuls au monde, comme si plus rien n’existait vraiment, que leur échange.   
Vincent y avait repensé à cette main, pendant les quelques minutes avant la fin du programme, la chronique d’Etienne, où il avait littéralement buggé, pouvant encore sentir la main du reporter dans son dos.   
Après l’émission Yann avait décidé de faire un petit pot, il était de bonne humeur, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi, surtout que Martin était aux Etats-Unis et que dans ces cas-là Yann était rarement de bonne humeur. Il n’y avait pas grand monde de la rédaction, la plupart de l’équipe étant rentrée par ce froid. Il n’y avait qu’Eric et Quentin, Azzedine, Etienne, Yann, Hugo et lui. Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans un bar du coin puisqu’ils étaient peu. Ils avaient demandé une table séparée et avaient écouté Hugo raconter son expérience en Turquie, sa rencontre (enfin !) avec Ismaël et puis Las Vegas. Le sourire d’Hugo était comme un rayon de soleil et Vincent se lassa aller à une sorte de langueur qui le berça. Il écouta d’une oreille distraite l’expérience turque, d’une oreille plus attentive sa rencontre avec Ismaël et puis d’une oreille plus du tout attentive Las Vegas. Mon Dieu que le reporter lui avait manqué ! Pendant ces vacances qui paraissaient tellement longues ! Le seul moment où Vincent s’était senti revivre un peu c’est lorsque le reporter était venu le voir jouer au théâtre. Il avait été plus stressé que lorsque ses parents étaient venus le voir et avaient compris qu’il était homosexuel. Bon peut-être pas autant, mais il était très stressé. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin admirer le visage parfait, angélique de son cadet.   
Il se sentait bête. Il se sentait bête parce qu’il souriait quand Hugo souriait, il riait quand Hugo riait et il sentait son cœur se fendre quand les yeux du jeune homme s’assombrissaient, quand celui-ci évoquait les attentats de Turquie ou ce qu’Ismaël lui avait raconté et qu’il ne pouvait pas évoquer à la télé à une heure de grande écoute.   
Hugo finit par se taire pour laisser parler les autres. Et en faisant ça il planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Vincent. Le temps sembla s’étirer. Ils restèrent comme ça, yeux dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Vincent. Mon Dieu ce moment était tellement intime que ça frisait l’indécence ! Lorsque les yeux d’Hugo relâchèrent enfin ceux de Vincent il sembla à ce dernier qu’il reprenait enfin son souffle. Il eut alors tout le loisir de laisser ses yeux voyager sur le visage de son collègue. Ses cheveux blonds, son front, ses yeux malicieux, tendres et pourtant dangereusement irrésistibles, son nez un peu trop long qui lui donnait du caractère, sa bouche si douce et si attirante, son menton, son cou… Ses yeux firent le voyage plusieurs fois, inlassablement, aidés par l’alcool se faisaient plus entreprenants, comme une invitation. Il lui sembla lire dans les yeux du strasbourgeois la même lueur d’excitation que dans les siens.   
Ils finirent tous par sortir, vers 23h, chacun repartant, seul ou accompagné. Hugo emboita le pas à Vincent.   
\- Ça t’embête si je marche un peu avec toi ? Pas très envie de rentrer… déclara le journaliste.   
\- Nan, nan nan ça m’embête pas Hugo. Répondit le comédien dans un immense sourire.  
Il tentait de cacher son excitation et son sentiment de victoire. En vain, il savait que le reporter pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n’avait jamais été discret. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien d’ailleurs. Vincent essayait de cacher les battements violents de son cœur dans sa poitrine, surtout lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de l’homme qui marchait à ses côtés.   
Soudain Hugo déclara :   
\- Au fait Vincent ! ça t’embête qu’on passe chez moi ? Nan parce que j’ai un cadeau pour toi et bien sûr je l’ai oublié ! Je savais pas que tu venais ce soir…   
Le cœur de Vincent menaça simplement de s’arrêter de battre. Il répondit au reporter qu’il le suivait. Il sentit une certaine tension s’installer entre eux, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.   
Ils finirent par arriver à l’appartement d’Hugo. Et quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte Vincent sut que quelque chose allait changer. L’attitude du jeune homme se faisait plus assuré, un peu plus sexuelle. Ses regards étaient plus appuyés et la tension qu’il y avait entre eux ne faisait que croitre. De peur de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait Vincent se mit un peu à faire le tour du propriétaire, mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas risquer de s’aventurer trop loin, de peur de ne jamais en revenir.   
\- C’est joli chez toi dis-donc ! Sobre mais joli !   
\- Merci, répondit Hugo en revenant avec 2 verres et une bouteille de blanc déjà ouverte. Désolé j’ai que ça en alcool, pas de champagne malheureusement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.   
\- Ça m’ira très bien, répondit le comédien en lui tendant son verre et en s’asseyant sur le canapé.   
\- Tiens, à ta santé Vincent, dit Hugo en tendant son verre à Vincent puis en présentant le sien pour trinquer.   
Sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Vincent pendant qu’ils se penchaient pour trinquer. Il ne la bougea pas, la laissant incendier le corps du mâconnais qui se répétait « respire Vincent ! T’as quand-même pas oublié, t’es pas plus con qu’un autre ! » puis qui finit par se dire « mais putain que cet homme est beau ! Je suis sûr qu’il le sait et qu’il fait exprès d’être aussi irrésistible et désirable sexuellement ! ».   
Hugo finit par se rappeler pourquoi il avait fait venir Vincent. Il l’avait presque oublié quand il avait commencé à plonger ses yeux dans ceux du comédien. Il tentait de calmer la vague de désir qui s’emparait de lui. Vincent était adorable, irrésistiblement et sexuellement adorable et il avait envie de fondre sur ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais les lâcher. Il lui avait manqué. Ils en avaient parlé avec Martin pendant leurs quelques jours de vacances et Martin lui avait dit qu’il était temps d’agir, qu’il ne fallait plus attendre. D’où aujourd’hui. D’où cette excuse. Hugo se leva et alla chercher son cadeau, il le tendit au mâconnais qui le regarda avec tendresse et surprise. Vincent ouvrit son cadeau et resta stupéfait. Le cadeau du jeune homme était magnifique. Il se leva pour remercier son ami qui était resté debout. L’étreinte se fit plus longue que prévue. Lorsqu’il le relâcha le regard d’Hugo s’était assombri, tout son être vibrait d’une tension sexuelle qui laissa Vincent paralysé. Sa gorge s’assécha, ses joues se mirent à rougir et il sentit son corps réagir à l’appel de celui d’Hugo.   
\- J’ai un autre cadeau aussi pour toi Vincent, la voix du reporter se fit plus basse, plus chaude, plus dangereuse aussi, plus sexuelle tout simplement. Tu as dit dans une interview que pour 2015 tu voulais tomber amoureux, une passion torride, tu l’as eu ?   
Vincent fit non de la tête, il était incapable de parler.   
\- Et en 2016 ?   
Même réaction de Vincent qui se demandait où voulait en venir son cadet. Son cadet qui s’était rapproché très perceptiblement. Le comédien pouvait sentir la chaleur de l’autre homme, celle-ci venant répondre à la chaleur qu’avait laissé sa main dans son dos quelques heures plus tôt.   
\- Alors je peux peut-être t’offrir en 2017 ce que tu attends depuis plusieurs années.   
La phrase laissa perplexe Vincent mais pas longtemps. Pas longtemps parce qu’Hugo se jeta sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baiser fut passionnel, les embrasa tous les deux, une sorte de vague de feu qui les laissa haletants et brulants d’un désir qu’ils avaient du mal à contenir. Leurs bassins vinrent se coller et Vincent répondit à son baiser par un baiser encore plus torride qui les consuma. Leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps de l’autre, avides de sa peau, comme s’ils essayaient d’enregistrer par le toucher les moindres recoins du corps de l’autre. Vincent avait une main dans le cou d’Hugo, juste à la base de ses cheveux et une autre sur son torse, elle se promenait, faisant des allers-retours semblant ne pas oser se poser sur les hanches du reporter. Hugo lui avait les deux mains sur les hanches du comédien et l’attirait vers lui, toujours plus près comme s’il avait voulu l’absorber. Ils s’arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, au bord de l’asphyxie, du précipice qui les amènerait tous les deux à leur chute. Hugo nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Vincent et frotta son érection contre la sienne, provoquant à l’autre homme des petits soupirs de plaisir. Il se mit à embrasser tout doucement le cou du chroniqueur, il le mordit gentiment, pour voir comment réagirait le jeune homme. Vincent se mit à rire et murmura dans le creux de l’oreille de son amant du soir « c’est injuste ce que vous faîtes M. Clément ! C’est très agréable, beaucoup trop pour que la décence l’autorise ! ». Hugo se mit à rire et répondit dans un grognement « je crois que ce soir on repassera pour la décence. Parce que si tu trouves que ce qu’on fait maintenant est indécent que diras-tu de ce que je vais te faire par la suite ? ». Vincent rougit, très violemment puis émit un petit rire gêné qui finit en gémissement lorsque les lèvres d’Hugo repartirent à l’assaut des siennes. Ils étaient en train de chavirer, c’était à celui qui craquerait le premier, au premier qui supplierait l’autre d’abréger ses si douces souffrances. Finalement se fut Hugo qui abandonna le combat le premier en entrainant son collègue dans sa chambre. Il alluma prestement les lumières douces, ferma d’un mouvement habile du poignet les doubles rideaux puis se tourna vers Vincent resté à l’autre bout de la pièce.   
\- Vincent mon lit, mon lit Vincent, dit-il comme s’il avait voulu faire les présentations.   
Vincent se mit à rire.   
\- Pourquoi tu fais les présentations comme ça ? Tu crois qu’il va me répondre « oh Vincent enchanté ! Tu sais j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! ». C’est ridicule ! Mignon mais ridicule.   
Hugo rit à son tour en passant négligemment (mais sensuellement) une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.   
\- C’est pour qu’il s’habitue à toi, quelque chose me dit que vous allez souvent vous côtoyer…   
Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, pleine de sous-entendus qui firent rosir de plaisir Vincent. Son érection commençait à être douloureuse et comme si Hugo avait lu dans ses pensées il s’était jeté littéralement sur lui, était en train de l’embrasser d’une façon torride et de le masser en même temps. Vincent perdit les pédales et se laissa aller aux sensations. De toute façon il n’arrivait plus à formuler une pensée intelligible, il se consumait, se liquéfiait sous les mains expertes de son cadet. Hugo fit valser le pull de Vincent, son tee-shirt, passa ses doigts sur le torse de Vincent, tira légèrement sur les quelques poils que comptait son torse. Vincent tenta également de retirer les vêtements du journaliste, mais ses mains tremblaient et il avait un mal fou à ouvrir la chemise du journaliste. C’est à ce moment qu’Hugo vint murmurer à son oreille « c’est des pressions, tire d’un coup sec, ça s’enlève tout seul ». Ce que fit Vincent, il réussit enfin à enlever cette barrière de vêtements, non sans une certaine fierté. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le torse musclé du journaliste, ses bras, la chaleur consumante de son corps. Ils furent bientôt nus tous les deux, les vêtements ne résistèrent pas longtemps à leur désir. Hugo descendit lentement sans que sa bouche ne quitte le corps du comédien. Il descendait toujours plus bas, Vincent voulu le retenir, parce qu’il avait peur de se consumer dans le désir qui faisait vibrer tout son corps. Hugo finit par poser ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amant et le prit dans sa bouche malgré les contestations de l’autre. Il sourit au moment où il entendit Vincent prononcer « oh merde ! » dans un soupir. Hugo était très doué et Vincent le comprit très vite, les vagues de désir se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes, il menaçait de chavirer. Vincent finit par jouir, dans la bouche d’Hugo, il déclara à son amant qui se relevait « c’est pas humain d’être aussi doué avec sa bouche ! », Hugo éclata de rire, un rire qui fit fondre Vincent de tendresse. Il attrapa le reporter et l’embrassa fougueusement. Hugo l’attira vers le lit et ils y tombèrent tous les deux dans de grands éclats de rire entrecoupés de baisers et de soupirs de plaisir. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, ça ne pouvait pas être juste sexuel, il y avait trop de complicité entre eux, trop de tendresse dans leurs yeux, trop d’envie de bien faire, de rendre heureux l’autre, de partager leur plaisir et pas juste simplement d’en prendre.   
Sans savoir réellement comment, Vincent se retrouva sous son cadet qui fit l’aller-retour sur son corps en embrassant chaque parcelle. En remontant vers son oreille il y murmura d’une voix rauque et pleine de désir « retourne-toi ». Vincent s’exécuta, à quoi bon attendre ? Ils en avaient envie tous les deux et depuis longtemps. Il retira ses lunettes, les déposa un peu plus loin, sur la table de chevet et déposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il était fébrile en attendant qu’Hugo est fini de mettre le préservatif. L’idée le fit rire. Après tout leur photo avec Panayotis avait été détournée à la manière des publicités contre le VIH qui avaient été censurées dans certaines villes. C’était cocasse cette situation en y repensant.   
Il sentit le poids d’Hugo à nouveau sur son corps et réprima un frisson d’excitation. Les mains d’Hugo partirent à la découverte de son dos, elles étaient chaudes et il sentait un liquide, chaud aussi, sans doute de l’huile de massage, ça sentait bon en tous cas. Hugo la massa, avec délicatesse, ça détendit le comédien sans l’endormir ou briser son excitation, au contraire. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Les mains d’Hugo s’arrêtèrent dans le bas de son dos, caressèrent ses hanches avant de descendre plus bas. Hugo massait ses fesses à présent, tâchant de préparer le comédien, Vincent gémit. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps. Hugo dut le sentir parce qu’il le pénétra. L’onde de plaisir fut tellement violente que Vincent poussa un cri. « Oh bordel ! pensa-t-il, tu vas finir par mourir de plaisir à ce rythme-là ! ». Puis il ne pensa plus du tout, il était réduit à des sensations, de la chaleur, du plaisir à l’état brut. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Hugo mesurant les va et vient, ralentissant, accélérant, jouant avec les rythmes pour faire durer le plaisir, le faire monter, afin de rendre plus puissant l’orgasme. Parfois même il s’arrêtait quand il sentait Vincent au bord de l’extase, ou qu’il se sentait lui prêt à déraper. Il embrassait alors le dos de son amant, le caressait, tentait de laisser des marques, caressait ses cheveux, les tirant un peu afin de l’embrasser, mordillait son cou, ses lobes d’oreille et puis recommençait ses mouvements, inlassablement. Hugo finit par leur permettre d’atteindre l’orgasme et ce fut magnifique. Il les terrassa tous les deux, en même temps, les tenant entre ses doigts longtemps, menaçant de leur faire perdre raison, de ne jamais s’arrêter. Jamais ils n’avaient été aussi complice, aussi proche de quelqu’un de toute leur vie. Jamais ils n’avaient été autant en fusion avec leurs partenaires, jamais pour eux ça n’avait été aussi beau. Lorsqu’enfin le plaisir leur permit de reprendre leur souffle, leurs esprits, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face couchés dans le lit du reporter. Ils avaient l’air de deux adolescents qui viennent de faire l’amour pour la première fois. Ils se regardaient en riant, gênés, pas par ce qu’ils venaient de faire mais par l’émotion qui les prenaient de se voir ainsi face à face, de laisser l’autre découvrir toute l’étendue de leurs sentiments. Vincent promena son doigt sur le visage du journaliste qui ferma les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Vincent vint alors poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, doux, tendre, amoureux, Hugo y répondit avec autant de douceur et d’amour. Ils s’aimaient, ils n’avaient pas besoin de le dire, ils le savaient, ils l’avaient caché pendant plusieurs mois mais maintenant ils le savaient. Leurs corps se connaissaient, leurs cœurs se répondaient, battant au même rythme. Ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre, pour partager cet amour naissant, ils en avaient besoin, parce que bientôt le journaliste repartirait, bientôt le cœur de Vincent se remettrait à saigner en attendant que son amour revienne, il ne serait plus que l’ombre de lui-même, souriant certes, drôle sans doute, mais tellement seul. Il attendrait comme une femme de marin que le monde lui ramène son homme.  
Vincent se retourna et colla son dos contre la poitrine du reporter. Il sentait les bras de celui-ci l’enserrer, ses lèvres se déposer contre sa tempe et il se mit à sourire. Puis le doute le prit. Alors il décida de poser la question au jeune homme, pour écarter ses doutes ou être fixé.   
\- Hugo…   
\- Mh ?   
\- Euh… Je sais pas comment formuler ça, dit-il avec un rire gêné.   
Il avait capté l’attention du reporter.   
\- Il va se passer quoi demain matin ? Est-ce que je devrais m’attendre à ce que tu me vires de chez toi à la première occasion ? Nan parce que si c’est ça je préfère partir maintenant en fait, c’est moins humiliant… Dit-il dans un souffle.   
Il sentait l’autre homme sourire contre lui.   
\- Demain matin je vais être un gentleman et te demander si tu as bien dormi, si tu veux manger, prendre une douche, peut-être même que je te ferai à nouveau l’amour, mais non, je ne te demanderai pas de partir de chez moi. Tout à l’heure je t’ai dit que mon lit et toi vous alliez vous côtoyer souvent, je ne blaguais pas Vincent !   
Si tu en as envie bien sûr, rajouta-t-il. Mais j’ai l’impression que ça t’a plutôt plu nan ? C’était pas mal je crois ?   
Vincent rougit violemment en se rappelant le plaisir qu’il avait ressenti, puis il se mit à rire.   
\- C’était même plutôt très bien M.Clément !   
\- Bon bah voilà alors, t’as ta réponse, déclara-t-il en souriant. J’ai l’impression que toi et moi c’est parti pour durer, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.   
Vincent sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il acquiesça. « Dors maintenant » lui dit Hugo et Vincent ferma les yeux, fatigué mais heureux. Et il était vraiment heureux. Avant de s’endormir il pensa que son cœur avait changé de propriétaire, qu’à présent il avait décidé d’aller vivre avec Hugo, c’était lui son véritable propriétaire et ce même si le jeune reporter ne l’avait jamais exigé. Et Vincent était heureux, parce qu’il savait que son cœur était en sécurité, qu’Hugo en prendrait soin, qu’il le bichonnerait et que même si un jour il venait à le rendre à son propriétaire d’origine, ce serait enveloppé dans du coton, en ayant essayé de l’avoir le moins possible brisé. Il finit par s’endormir sur cette jolie pensée, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras du strasbourgeois.   
Hugo regardait Vincent dormir et il sentit une vague d’amour s’emparer de lui. Vincent souriait, il avait l’air tellement jeune comme ça. Hugo était heureux parce qu’avec Vincent ils venaient de prouver que les homophobes et les frustrés avaient tort, qu’il n’y a rien de plus beau que deux corps qui s’aiment, que ce n’est pas sale, même s’il s’agit de deux personnes du même sexe. Que deux hommes peuvent aussi faire preuve de passion et de tendresse, qu’ils sont même capables d’aimer véritablement et profondément. Et pour ça se soir Hugo se sentait fort. Il n’avait jamais manifesté, affirmé ses opinions sur la question, son homosexualité, mais ce soir avec Vincent entre ses bras alors il se dit qu’il pouvait conquérir le monde, l’austérité, la bêtise, l’intolérance et la cruauté et son cœur se remplit d’allégresse. Oui, le monde n’était pas toujours merveilleux, il se passait de sales choses. Mais à eux deux, ils allaient se le construire leur paradis sur Terre, et ce serait chouette. C’est à ça que pensait Hugo quand le sommeil vint l’emporter.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, soyez indulgents c'est mon premier bébé ;)


End file.
